


Vacation in Japan

by amberdessy



Category: Avengers
Genre: Awesome smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki are on vacation, they need some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation in Japan

The bustle of the streets was overwhelming this time of day. It was only their second day in Japan and they had five more to go. Loki wanted to be back in New York so they could be in their own bed and not a hotel, granted it was a nice hotel room it just wasn't theirs.  
Visiting Stark industries had been an experience though, the one in Germany and Japan was much different from the ones state side.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose while they waited in the elevator for their floor. Tony was rambling on about a new year of technology and Loki would do anything to shut him up.

They reached their room, as it opened it had a nice scent of ambrosia, looks like they arrived just in time, Loki looked out the window and it was raining.  
He closed the drapes walking towards the hot tub and began running water.  
Tony came into the room and handed Loki a glass of liquor.  
"Loosening up already babe?!" Tony asked cheerfully downing his scotch.  
He turned the water off and loosened his tie removing his suit jacket.  
"I will as soon as we are relaxing together." Loki said in a very coy tone.  
Tony went to get another drink as Loki finished undressing slipping into the hot water turning on the jets.  
He closed his eyes hearing Tony come back, he got in next to Loki handing him another drink smiling warmly at him.  
Loki accepted the glass and drank all of it in one gulp, he smoothed his hair back saying.  
"It's good but not as good as mead, I shall have to get Thor to bring some next time he visits from Asgard."  
"Sounds good to me, amma liquor man true nuff." Tony announced as if it was a secret.  
Loki grinned seeing Tony resting against the walls of the tub closing his eyes.  
He slipped his leg over Tony's waist straddling him, Tony's eyes opened staring at the man above him.  
Loki gripped the back of his neck massaging his scalp and shoulders with his other hand , he could feel Tony stiffening beneath him.  
He stared at Loki adoringly, his glistening wet skin and long ebony locks cascading over his shoulders.  
He brought his hands to Loki's hips rubbing circles with his thumbs over his hip bones slowly moving up to his waist and chest.  
Loki kissed Tony's neck licking the salty sweet skin, he gasped, Loki knew how sensitive his neck was and he whispered filthy words in his ears.  
Oh the promises of fulfillment this night had in store for his lover and he knew he meant every word of it.  
He nibbled Tony's earlobe he could feel the warm breath ghosting across the side of his face.  
Tony was shocked Loki was always composed hearing sin from his lips always sent him straight for the edge. Loki graced his scarlet lips across Tony's just relishing the feeling of satin before they actually made contact, it was a sweet chaste kiss only the beginning.  
Tony turned his head to the side deepening the kiss, Loki slipped his tongue inside exploring him tasting his sweetness.  
He made a soft noise of approval when he realized that they were suddenly in bed, Tony was on his back with Loki still on top.  
'Thank god for magic.' Tony thought to himself feeling the damp silky strands that swept across Loki's collarbone.

They parted for air, eyes closed Loki touched his forehead to Tony's it was a most intimate gesture, he ran his hands over the muscular tan frame beneath him.  
He ground his hips down on Tony earning a gasp. Loki ran his hands along Tony's shoulders and to his hands brining them above his head connecting them at the wrist.  
He pushed upward trying to gain any friction he could but Loki would have none of it.  
Speaking a few words Tony's wrists were now bound together and he smiled revealing his stunningly white teeth he knew he had the upper hand.  
Tony let out a breath.  
"Oh you always seem to surprise me Lolo." His voice heavy with lust.  
Loki kissed him once more it was an open mouth kiss clearly dominating Tony, he pressed his full weight down on him gripping his waist with his thighs.  
Tony lifted his knees the tip of his member touching Loki's thigh silently pleading for more.  
Loki chuckled and gripped him firmly from base to tip, lightly stroking.  
Tony bucked his hips groaning almost obscenely loving the power play saying.  
"I think you should kneel for me, show me why they call you silver tongue." Tony moaned the words ready for more, more of anything his Loki had to offer.  
He stopped his movements all together and touched his nose to Tony's whispering.  
"Actually I would rather show you why they call me the god of lies." He replied cooly.  
"As far kinks go honey pie that is definitely not my favorite." Tony said as fast as he could scared that Loki would honestly stop everything all together.  
"It has been a long day we should just go to sleep, what do you think man of Iron?" Loki said seductively grinding his backside against Tony's length.  
"I might kill myself in sadness cutie, just saying then how would you live without me?" Tony mocked sadness then grinned.  
"I'm sure I will find a way to survive." Loki replied beginning to stroke him again.  
He adjusted his body pulling Tony's legs up and settled between the tan thighs. Loki peered up at Tony through his onyx lashes.  
He watched the god in anticipation as he was thoroughly prepared. Once satisfied with his work he slinked his graceful feline form to Tony's lips once more and parted them with his tongue, it danced across Tony's while he positioned himself.  
He watched the sinuous body grip his legs, Loki kissed his neck suckling his territorial marks biting lightly. He slicked himself generously.  
Tony's breath hitched as he felt Loki at his entrance pushing slowly. He pulled at his bonds desperate to touch the man.  
He fitted himself to the hilt, Loki did not move for several moments giving Tony time to adjust.  
Tony stared into the emerald pools placing his legs around Loki's waist.  
That was all the indication Loki needed , he canted his hips forward rocking slowly.  
He gasped feeling the tight heat using all of his strength to be easy with the mortal.  
"I'm not a delicate flower sweetums, your killing me here." Tony moaned suddenly as he felt Loki pull out and then thrust all the way back in.  
He filled him completely in one second, Tony pulled on his bonds harder and cried out.  
Loki growled lifting Tony's right leg driving into him continuously setting a maddening pace.  
"Oh god, yes." Tony moaned for more feeling Loki hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.  
He ground lower meeting Loki's thrusts, he aimed hitting the sweet spot over and over feeling Tonys walls beginning to contract around him, he was so close.  
He pushed deeper each time gripping his cock stroking in time with his thrusts.  
"Ahh so close- Lo- ~gasp~." He was near the edge of bliss.  
"Not yet Stark don't you dare." He warned breathlessly trying to make him focus.  
He laid completely on top of Tony their chests pressed together feeling the cold metal of his arc reactor.  
"Please..plea~ ." He begged once more throwing his head back in pleasure.  
"How bad do you want it?" Loki purred seductively his whipcord muscle twitching with arousal.  
"Anything my love, I'll do anything I promise."  
"All of you." Loki stated cupping his face in his hands continuing his pace.  
"I mean to have all of you Stark."  
He moved lower licking his lovers neck snapping his hips harder enjoying the moaning and begging.  
He locked his legs tightly around Loki's waist drawing him deeper, his back arched like a bow.  
Tony's orgasm washed over him in waves, his eye lids drifted shut as Loki drove into him sweetly guiding him through his moment.  
The feeling of Tony's walls closing in on him and his moaning was enough to drive Loki insane, he bit down hard on Tony's neck tasting the crimson on his tongue, he thrust inside 2 more times burying himself to the hilt releasing his pleasure deep inside the pliant form beneath him.  
They stayed locked together for several moments kissing lazily, still shaking from the after shocks.  
He nuzzled Tony's face listening to his soft breathing making featherlight touches across his body.  
"I love you, oh god I love you." Tony praised the god feeling tired from the previous activities.  
Loki waved his hand,Tony's wrists were unbound and any indication of their love making was gone.  
He laced their fingers together kissing his shoulder .  
Loki laid to the the side of Tony gathering him in an embrace pulling the covers over them.  
He brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face and kissed Tony's forehead.  
'What a day.' Loki thought to himself joining his partner drifting off to sleep.


End file.
